Soul Eater:Fight night
by Hover cactus 9000
Summary: When Soul becomes friends with the DWMA's gothic bookworm,an enemy attacks and leaves devastation,Will Ni Saga be able to protect his new friends or will he allow this new enemy to kill Soul?WELL READ AND FIND OUT!Very gorey scenes
1. Chapter 1

Soul Eater:fight night

Chapter 1

Deep inside of Death City a unique club of elite fighters called the Fight Club where the strong do battle for tons of cash,my names Ni and this is my Soul Eater Fight Night!

I had just finished dealing with a ex-milltary solider when two men came along and chucked a Kid of 16-17 into the ring, I looked down on him and he looked at me,his red eyes met mine and my jet black eyes met his. I knew what he was thinking what the hell is the schools gothic bookworm doing in a fight club. I silenced them with the wave of a hand and yelled "I'm not fighting this kid."I could count the time it took for and uproar on my 2 hands as boos and hisses rented the air!

2 burly men in black suits walked up behind the newcomer,1 one held him up while the over beat the crap out of him,I couldn't bare to watch I front kicked the one doing the beting into the ground and then side-kicked the over in the face.I smiled all-time champion since I was 13 picked up the kid and took him into my changing area where I plonked him down and gently slapped him awake,he looked at me the blood from his beating all over his black clothes,shoes and gloves.I reached into the cardboard box and drew out an full syringe and injected it into his skin and inserted it in his blood stream."Its a painkiller." I said"What's your name?"

"Soul"he murmerd

"Ok mines Ni,"I replied"where do u live?" He asked

Soul was gonna black out,I shook him he gave me the adress and I picked up my bag took my motorbike keys and drove him back to his home,Nice place I thought shane I don't have a nice apartment like theirs,I took Soul to the top floor and knocked on the door.A cute girl with pigtails answered the door and she tooke one look at her friend and smacked me over the skull with a 6000 page book on violence.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Souls pov:

I woke up with a pounding head and the feeling that I was forgetting something,Maka walked out of her room and peeped in

"Hey Soul good morning,how do you feel?"She asked

"Headache and I feel broken."I replied my chest hurt

"Ni gave me a syringe and a card with his number incase you wanted to thank him,"

She passed him the card,on it in tiny tiny wirting it said "Don't tell anyone!"

"What did he save me from?"I asked

"You where mugged aparrently and that he was around and heard you scream so he beat them up and bought you home,"

"You Maka chopped him didn't you!" I said plainly

Maka blushed and I laughed which then cut off by a firey pain in my stomach,I grabbed the syringe and ejected the contents into my blood stream,the pain vanished almost immediatly and I sighed.

I headed over to the phone and typed into the phone

"Hello."Came Ni's voice down the line

"Hi its Soul form last night I just want to say thanks for everything you did for me."

"That's ok,I know how they got u in there,they sedated you and then chucked you into the ring."

"Who?"I replied

"They're the people I beat down and there's a couple more,hey Soul do you and your friend want to meet me at the dancing bean cafe in a couple of hours?"

"Ok I'll ask Maka,"I yelled to Maka and she yelled "I'm busy!"

"She can't but I can,"

"Alright see you then!"

Ni hung up the phone and I prepared to meet my saviour!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ni's pov:

I stood in the Dancing Bean coffee shop waiting for Soul,I yawned and looked out of the clear door opened and I looked,the albino shark stood by my table,I smiled at him

"Hey Soul take a seat,"I called,he looked at me and walked over to a chair and sat down

"Hey,"Soul said

"I need to get something out of the way before anything happens,if I'm hunted and brutally killed its not your fault."

Soul's mouth was wide open staring at me with thoose crimson door opened again and I turned,I was the people from the club along with three others a hand grabbed my shoulder and whispered"Now Ni don't make a fuss come outside so we can talk."

Soul's pov

Ni stood and beckoned for me to follow,I stood and walked out

"We don't like people who back out of a fight."

"I this is what its about then I'm not going to kill him,he's the closest I have to a friend."

Soul saw his reflection in his bike mirror that someone was sneaking up on Ni.I screamed as the man stabbed the knife into Ni's neck,I feel to my knees,then his eyes opened they were pure crimson,he stood and giggled he tore the knife out of his neck with a loud splat,I was gonna be sick it was gross.

Ni's Pov

I smiled at the man and giggled,I flipped the knife over and slashed and x onto the knife guys chest,I then kicked him away throwing the knife into his head on the way down I turned as a glorious blue light pumped through my blood into my hand,I saw the look of horror on Soul's face as a gleaming cleaver apperared from my hand."Play time!"I giggled.

Sorry todays chap was so short,but I'm busy trying to convert my friend to Anime,I will ppost another later.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ni's pov

I slowly walked towards the taller man,my eyes shot open as his fist broke my vision it made me laugh as he punched and kicked me my ribs breaking and my jaw shattering.I snarled and moved like lightning slicing the man to chunks of raw meat,I reached into the mess and withdrew his heart and crushed it in my bare hand,everyone stared at the blood soaked teen I turned to my next victim I rapidly spun my cleaver over my head and sliced his head clean off,the final man screamed and ran slipping and sliding in the muck when I threw my cleaver into the air and opened with a rapid jab cross I then spun on my legs and snapped his leg with a satisfying crack!My eyes reverted to normal and I turned to Soul my inner psycopath revealed,I turned and ran I heard Soul yelling my name but I kept running tears of fustration leaking out of my eyes,why could I never this damn thing in and not let it come out!?

Souls pov:

I stared around at the mess I was going to be sick I threw my keys into the bike and rode back to the apartment not caring for the speed limit,I ran into the home not caring for the startled look on Makas face I opened the toilet door and threw up the look on Ni's face making me feel worse he had ENJOYED it,I was worried."Soul."Maka called gently "I'm coming in,"

The door swung open and Maka's eyes widened at the state I was in!

I think that's all for now I feel slightly sick now,sorry if you didn't enjoy this chap!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Maka's pov

I gasped at the state Soul was in,he was shaking I knelt down beside him,his clothes splashed with crimson blood here and there.I picked up his phone and and pulled out mine and copied Ni's number into my phone and dialled his answered so I sat next to Soul trying to calm him down but he wouldn't I was scared,I sent a text to Ni" Have you got anything to do with Soul?"I sat there for ages waiting for him to calm down,I've never seen Soul like this ever sonething bad must of happened,really bad!

Ni's pov

I ran into my apartment and yanked opened the washing machine and threw the dirty clothes in poured powder in and turn it on,I then walked into the shower,the occasional shot of adrenaline making me shake,I sat down on my bed and slapped my face I'm such an idiot I thought then my phone bleeped I stared at the message:"do you have anything to do with Soul?"

"Shit!"I yelled I picked up the phone and replied

"Can't explain right now need to deal with something,I'll be able to soon at the academy."

Maka pov

I guided Soul into his bedroom and layed him down on the bed,then I tucked him in and sat down next to him with my hand on his,he's stopped shaking that's a start,

"Soul."I whispered gently"what happened?"

He explained to my horror he told me every detail from the 6 men to the giggling psycho.A few hours later his eyelids began to droop and he fell into a fitful sleep,probably full of cleavers and flying body parts.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ni's pov

I woke up feeling like shit the mixture of guilt and worry sizzled in my stomach,it wouldn't be possible for me to have stomach butterflys they wouldve melted by now.I decided I would bunk for however long until I felt less guilty,I looked at my bare stomach,a black lion tattato I remembered when I was younger I was tempted to gut myself so I wouldn't have to put up with it unfortunate side effect was mass fear,Soul was a decent distance away from me so hopefully by the end of the day everything will be fine.I picked up my phone and sent a text to my personal trainer,Daisuke asking if he was busy today.

Soul's pov

I woke up from a nightmare filled sleep,feeling much better than yesterday,Maka had fallen asleep on my bed with her hand rested on mine.I gently shook her awake

"Soul."She muttered sleepily

"We got school today,"I said to her

"5 more minutes,"she murmured

I stood up,grabbed my uniform and went into the bathroom to have a shower,the heat woke me up a little so I dried off and put my uniform on

"Maka!"I called,she stumbled blindly out of my room and into the bathroom to shower,I made some toast,and allowed my mind to take in the days events;from a giggling psychopath to the flying meat chunks.

Ni's pov

"How could you let it loose?"Daisuke asked,he was like the father I never had I could tell him anything

"I had too or I wouldve died!"I replyed

"Well you severed the only bond with a person you have,"We was in the forest in a clearing training I dodged his rapid punches

"Well I've got you,"I smiled

"Yeah but I'm older than you,"he replied as I fired of a rapid jab cross which he blocked,he side kicked me,I ducked under it,I went for a low kick high kick,I broke his guard and stomp kicked him in the laughed"Your getting better"

Soul's pov

Today was the most weird day ever,everyone scampered off when I walked down the hall to class,I was confused but when it was lunch everything became clear,"Soulllll kun,"cried Patty"is it true?"

"What?"

"You hacked a group of men to pieces,and then ran off?"

"What the hell!"I yelled,this is getting out of hand,"look I'll explain,"so I told them every detail"plus he hasn't been here today,"said Maka

Ni's pov

I sighed,now it was time for a fight with a "champion"

"Today we have the all time champ since he was 13 is Ni saga!"Yelled the announcer"and the challeneger,a fighter from Russia its Sergei the strongggg!"He ended with a long deep cough and we both took our places,I unzipped my black jacket and threw it off then threw up my Russian glared at me he then threw up his guard"Fight!"Yelled the announcer

I started,I shot a couple of body shots a weak left uppercut and then a strong right hook,he merely stomped on my foreleg and flipped me over his shoulder hard onto the floor I groaned as he stomped on my chest twice then picked me up sideways and slammed my back into his knee with a loud crack,my spine shattered!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ni's pov

I screamed the pain was unbearable my body was on fire I made a t for timeout with noth my hands,Daisuke rushed onto the stage and grabbed me he dragged me to my changing room,he grabbed a syringe from a cardboard box in the corner I shoved the syringe and inserted it into my arm"your running low on injections,'said Daisuke"you've never called time before."I passed him some money and traced a 100 in the air meaning get me a box of hundreds.I leapt up and walked back out there to roars and glared at me as I took my postion we both raised our guards and began to circle each other,Sergei went to stomp on my led foot I bought that foot back and ran up his knee like some stairs when I reached the shoulder I flipped over him,I smirked good to be back in the began to throw punches and kicked but I dodged,the bigger they are the harder they fall I may be a bookworm but I use technigues in books as my allies,like when in young samurai jack dodged his enemies attacks until they became tired so he could deliver the final smile widened I began to dodge his strikes he went in for a grab it was pure reflex I ducked under his arms,shooting off began to pant,now was the time I leapt up and visualised myself as a butterfly taking flight I broke his guard and slammed my other leg into his fell down and stayed down,I smiled and swayed I turned and took my prize and took my jacket and walked out of that hole.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ni's pov

I sat in my empty apartment thinking about what I should do tommorow,when I heard a scrapeping noise I looked in the mirror and saw a black figure going into my bathroom,ethier they are an assassin or they broke into my house to use the toilet.I snuck into my bedroom and opened the wardrobe and opened a silver case inside was a ump45 and a I loaded both then burst out of my room to see them at the end of the hall there where two silver flashes ,I ducked as two shurkien where lodged in my door they turned and leapt out the window whilst I gave chase we leapt from roof to roof,me firing bullets after them,I reached the edge and a single word in red came across my vision saying Reena,I yelped and fell out of nowhere my cleaver appeared and I shoved it into the roof to prevent me anymore pain.I heaved myself up and pulled out the 44. 6 bullets rent the air and all missed,she stumbled and I took my chance then I tackled her to the ground and yanked off her ocean blue eyes meet my jet black eyes her light brown hair shining in the moonlight,she flipped me off her and ran off.

*a week later*

Souls pov

I haven't seen him for a week but Kid said he saw him in the down town area but they didn't think so his eyes had black rings around them,I had dropped him loads of texts but he never replied I sighed and looked out the window,I saw a boy walking down the road with a familiar black jacket and black gloves.I ran out the door yelling to Maka I was going out I ran down the stairs and out the door.I caught up with him but he'd already opened,I never knew it was so close I sped up when I reached his floor,from behind the door I heard a guitar playing from behind the door,I knocked on the door hard,the music stopped and the door opened and Ni was stood at the door about to smash a guitar around my face...

Yaay I'm so proud Kid would be my best friend,I've done 8 chapters!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Soul's pov

"Oh hey Soul,"whispered Ni yawning

" .HELL!"I yelled,he lowered the guitar but I didn't feel any better.

"Come on in,"He whispered gesturing inside,by God Kid was right his eyes were dark ringed and his eyes revealed how vunrable he was inside,weird."You play the guitar?"I asked

"Nawww,"he replied"I thought you was another assassin!"I looked around I noticed 1 window was broken and 2 shuriken were embedded into the door."I'll explain,after I stopped thoose men people have been trying to kill me for denying Fight Club protcol Rule 1:Always fight the opponent,girl or boy,"He recited"They sent my old partner Reena to kill me."He concluded

"Wait,does this Reena have dark blue eyes and light brown hair?"I asked a flicker of recongntion went through his eye,he nodded"she's in our class she sits at the very back,"

"Really."He said his eyes shining with happiness "Yup,"I replied glad to see a little bit of light in his dark in him changed he began to slur,he was stumbled around his apartment

"You know Souuuul old buddy,my Dad killed my Mum right in front of me,he vanished."He slurred"That damn bastard."He roared his eyes hardening.I grabbed him and pulled him into his bedroom,I pushed him onto his bed"Go to sleep!"I said

"But I don't wanna,"he giggled

"Shut it and go to sleep,"I commanded,I took his keys and wrote him a note

Ni

Come to school tommorow, and take some tablets for your hang over.I'll lock up and post the keys through the door.

Soul.

I grabbed his keys and walked out,I locked up and headed home remembering to shove the keys through the letterbox,I ran home and got ready for bed.I got into a pair of shorts and fell asleep ready to introduce Ni to the gang.

A/N Hello I've decided that the sequel will be called Soul Eater:liberating the city,its got nothing to do with death city.I would also like to announce that I'm publishing Soul Eater:Undead nightmare,maybe with Soma! XD


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Ni's pov

My eyes fluttered open to the sound of birds my head hurt and I can't remember anything I did last night apart from chase my old partner on the roofs.I stretched and yawned today it was sunny I turned and stomped into my lounge,there was a piece of paper on the floor with Soul's writing on it,I read it and groaned,I took some tablets and got into my uniforms is going to be a chore!

Soul's pov

"Cool guys don't need breakfast,"I said to Maka who was trying to make me eat"Ok,"She sighed putting the toast down"Have you got your stuff?"She asked

"Yea-"

"MAKA CHOP!"Maka I felt a piece of toast on top of my head.I glared at my giggling meister who was shoving toast into my Maka had dragged me to school I realised that Ni would never show up,how wrong I was!

We turned at the sound of a motorbike and saw someone riding it at full speed with someone smaller holding onto his hips,they braked viciously,the biker revealed his helmet and a laughing Ni hopped off and then pulled the smaller kid off aswell he took off the younger ones helmet to reveal a ten year old kid,

"This is Yori,"Ni said ignoring our stunned looks"He goes to the academy next door,"

I looked up when I heard Maka scream projectile Maka chop as books flew down the stairs at us,Yori pelted to school and we ran up the stairs dodging screamed I looked at Maka she was about to throw Blackstar at us,"Maka calm down."She shrugged and put the startled Blaclstar down."Let's get to class!"She growled giving us the glare telling us"Say anything else and I'll Maka Chop you to the moon!"

A/N:Hello again been a while,NOT! the story is gonna end in 2-3more chapters :( but the sequel may be out soon,So follow me!favourite me and review because depending on how much you guys like it I'll think about it!Ciao.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Ni's pov

"Welcome back Mr Saga I see your little holiday is over,you have a weeks worth of work to catch up on,"My jaw dropped lower than Hermes Comrad doing the limbo*.I took the 10 pound book of questions back to my desk,aware of the class laughing at the look on my face,everyone was in hysterics but I'll show them I began to write with lightning speed

"Professer I'm done!"I cried,then I became aware of how quite the room was,I tossed the papers to him,he looked at every page

"Can you come outside?"Stein asked

Soul's pov

Ni followed Stein out the door they could hear voices on the other side they heard Ni scream

"YOU fucking perv," and Stein came flying through the door they started laughing the right shoulder of his school shirt was pulled down,he righted glared at Stein "YOU SIR ARE A PERV!"He screeched

"No no no,"Stein cried"I was checking for cheat sheets!"Gunshots could be heard down the corridor,"Everyone pretend to be working,"Stein commanded!

Ni's pov

I knew who it was,I ran over to my pencil case and poured coloured pens onto the table,I ripped them open to reveal, bullets I loaded them into a gun shoved it in a pocket as the door was smashed open,6 men walked in carrying guns in them stood Sergei"Would Ni Saga please stand up?" He asked

"What the hell are yo-"Stein roared when 1 of them slammed their gun over the back of his head,the class screamed I stood up and walked to the front of the classroom!

A/N First of all scrap liberating the city I've changed it to the Meister and Weapon United:Recipe for a Death


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Ni's pov

"Let's start,lesson 1 how to maim and kill!"Yelled Sergei,he's tied me to a chair and is going to torture me,

"If this is for what happened in fight club,I needed the mon-"one of his men smashed a gun across my jaw.I could break free,he didn't seal my cleaver I drew out my cleaver and hacked the ropes I slashed through them all,Sergei punched me and threw me through the window,glass cut me as I smashed into the floor!Reena leapt out of the window,

"He sent me to kill you,"she whispered in my ear

"Your my partner,why don't we fight him together?"I cried,I took her hand and she turned into a large buster sword,Sergei leapt in front of us,my eyes turned crimson as I let Reena go,I pulled out the chains and wrapped them around each arm,my Soul Wavelength expanded as my lion tattoo began to glow blue,it surfed through the chains and over my fists creating a storm of pschopath came out,I began to laugh and giggle I sturck him numerous times each blow breaking a bone or rupturing a blood was hurt I was hurt my arms couldn't cope they had both snapped under the pressure!Two of his men came out dragging Soul behind them they threw him down,my eyes turned black again but my arms were more powerful then ever

"If I'm going down then your coming with me!"Yelled Sergei drawing out my gun and pointing it at Soul's head,I charged at him as he pulled the trigger I grabbed his arm and turned it to face my red showered us all and my eyes floated shut shutting the world out.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Ni's pov

A heart monitor beeped beside me,my face was healed but numerous cuts still dotted my face,there was a warm feeling stomach I opened my eyes to see Reena fast asleep on my stomach I smiled she had been with me right after I took the bullet,her blue eyes opened slowly,she looked deep into my black welled up in her eyes,"Reena."I said,she slapped me and then burst into tears"Why didn't you tell me?"She sobbed

"Well I didn't want him to hear,"I replied"Is everyone alright?"I continues

"Yeah most of us got hurt but not bad,it was Kid,Blackstar and Maka who saved us,Shinigami-sama smashed Sergei's skull!"I laughing stopped when she leant in and kissed me,it was passionate

"Reena,"I whispered"I'm going to make you into a death weapon,"

"Ok,"she replied

"I guess now's a good time to tell you this aswell,I love you,"I whispered

"I love you to."And we kissed.

A/N Crappy ending right,well this is book 1 out of how many I choose so stay tuned for book 2!


End file.
